


Don't Snowflake Out On Me

by phazonprincess



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, First Date, Fluff, Modern AU, Rivalry, Winter, kiss, movie date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25721605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phazonprincess/pseuds/phazonprincess
Summary: After several weeks of impulsive desire for each other between school breaks, Glimmer and Catra finally settle on the idea of trying 'dating' out, starting with a movie. It goes just about as well as one might think.
Relationships: Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	Don't Snowflake Out On Me

_Ugh_ , _could this movie be_ any _longer?_ Catra thought to herself as she could feel her usual restlessness begin to set in. She never did fare well with sitting in one spot for very long, and it made things—pleasant or not—difficult for her at times. This time around, she actually _wanted_ to be able to pay attention, unlike all of her incredibly boring lectures that it usually affected. It was Glimmer’s idea, and even though it wasn’t her own idea of fun, she did say she was ‘down for anything’ when they were discussing what they wanted to do for their first real date. 

Everything up to now had been so spur-of-the-moment between them, ranging from not inviting Bow or Adora to lunch in the cafeteria to being late to class due to those addicting lips of hers, but never anything official. After eventually confessing their blatant feelings for each other, they decided to just say ‘fuck it’ and try it out for real. Neither of them had any expectations, and to say it was awkward so far would be a severe understatement. The two of them could hardly articulate a sentence to each other all night, as if this really _was_ their first time seeing each other.

Despite it being her decision— _and_ the movie she wanted to see so badly—Glimmer couldn’t stay put either. She already went for a second fake bathroom break and didn’t want to take a third, but hot damn was it ever tough to keep paying attention when all that was on your mind was whatever might come afterwards as opposed to what was happening now. Her and Catra have always had a very physical relationship, but it was pretty much exclusively that for so long. Impulsive indulgence that sated their needs. Now, though, it felt like everything was under a magnifying glass, coming to terms with her feelings for the feline. What better way to sort through that than a date? Right?

Or... not. This was hard, and Glimmer honestly just wanted to be home already. It already started kinda weird because her car didn’t start due to how cold it was, so they had to awkwardly walk all the way back to her dorm just to get change for the bus. Time wasn’t the issue, since they already wanted to leave early to get good seats, but the amount of waiting they had to do made things very tense, and the cold definitely didn’t help. Honestly, it was annoying to listen to Catra bitch about how cold it was when she was clearly underdressed. She didn’t look forward to hearing it again on the way back, either.

Finally, the credits rolled and they could get out of there. Catra certainly didn’t waste any time, practically hopping fully into the air from her seat as it loudly clattered against the back of itself, almost spilling her drink as the seatbed flung upwards. 

“Geez, be careful!” Glimmer scoffed, flinching at the sudden noise, but only getting a laugh from Catra as she dismissively shrugged it off. “And don’t forget your fucking drink, dude!” she added, finally sitting up from her seat and slinging her purse up over her shoulder before turning to tidy up her seat of garbage.

“I mean, they _kiiinda_ get paid to clean up after us, Sparkles,” Catra said, internally rolling her eyes at Glimmer’s suggestion. She never picked up after herself during movies, why start now? She was right.

 _“Ugh,_ it’s just respectful!” Glimmer exclaimed in response, astonished that she even had to say it. Reluctantly, she reached out and squeezed Catra’s empty cup and shoved it under her arm and finally following in Catra’s footsteps on the way out.

Well, _now_ Catra felt bad. She would’ve done it if Glimmer just asked, but as was usual Glimmer behavior, she just _had_ to do everything herself. Not that she was complaining per se, but there was something about it that made her angry, as if she was diminishing her capability by overshadowing it with her own. Whatever.

The walk out was quiet, Glimmer dumping whatever garbage into the receptacle before blinking forward to catch up to Catra. With her long legs, she was a much faster walker without trying, whereas Glimmer’s steps were shorter and quicker. Well, quicker in this case being to match Catra’s normal speed, but it felt like Catra was _trying_ to walk faster, which meant that Glimmer had to walk even faster than faster. 

“C-Catra, slow down!” Glimmer remarked, eliciting uncomfortable laughter as the feline swung her head around and stopped in her tracks. “I’m short and have short legs, you gotta chill,” she added.

“Mmmokay,” Catra said with a shrug as she became conscious of her steps, almost tripping over herself with the heightened attention paid to where her feet were going, but eventually matching Glimmer’s natural pace at the price of her own.

The feline held the first door open for Glimmer, who held the next door open for her, and they were finally outdoors again, both scrambling for their phones to check the time and when the next bus was. It had gotten rather dark out, and snow had begun to fall once again. Luckily, that meant that it wasn’t as bitingly cold as earlier, but a quick glance showed that it had been falling for a while given how disgusting the pavement looked, just a complete mess of slush and dirt. 

“Okay, we… just missed the last one by a few minutes, so the next 44 is coming in twenty-four minutes,” Glimmer explained as she wiped the continuous barrage of snowflakes away from her screen.

“Seriously?! It’s _way_ too cold to wait that long,” Catra said with disgust, zipping up her hoodie, involuntarily curling her toes within her beaten shoes.

 _There it is, eugh,_ Glimmer thought. She was actually quite warm from how hot the theater was, so she started unbuttoning her coat, practically pulling it open with a satisfying _pr-pr-pr-pr-pr!_ as all the buttons came undone in one fell swoop. Her purse fell down to the snow beneath as she let loose one of her arms to pull the coat off of her. It was extremely refreshing given how sweaty she was feeling underneath it, adjusting the collar of her cardigan before tossing the jacket over to Catra.

“Just wear this and shut up,” Glimmer said as Catra fumbled to catch it, then reached down to pick up her bag, sighing with comfort from the cool air against her warm body.

Catra couldn’t help but find it entertaining to watch the little ball of rage give her so much attitude over the smallest things. So what if she didn’t bring a coat? She was used to being cold like this, but she wasn’t going to say no to it, either. Catra pulled the coat around her body and slid her arms into it, the jacket practically swallowing her with how big and heavy it was for her thin body. _Damn, you could live in this thing rent-free,_ Catra thought as she acclimated to the warmth, eliciting her own sigh of relief. 

She couldn’t help but admire Glimmer as the princess began taking the first steps toward the distant bus stop. Now that this cumbersome jacket wasn’t on her, the feline’s eyes couldn’t resist darting down to enjoy Glimmer’s curves, happy to trail behind as her mind ran laps in her head. It was almost irresistible how the princess managed to look so cute _and_ hot at the same time, a quality very few can boast so effervescently like her. Catra wondered if she knew just how deadly she could be if she ever wanted to, but had to dismiss it as her eyes shot back up to meet Glimmer’s as she turned around. 

“What? Now you can’t keep up?” Glimmer accused, her patience clearly running thin with the sharpness in her voice.

“Sorry, you’re just…” Catra started, now embarrassed and looking away as their distance closed. “Cute, I guess,” she added with a butchered smile as she watched some of the distant traffic. 

Glimmer could feel her cheeks heating up, any snowflakes falling against her surely evaporating instantly. There was no response she could come up with that wasn’t awkward, muttering out a “Th-thanks?” as the two of them finally began to walk side by side again, continuing silently to their destination.

Honestly, it was annoying that the bus stop was on the other side of the parking lot, because the parking lot was huuuge. It wasn’t a short walk, and it’s not like it _wasn’t_ cold, despite it being nicer than earlier. Glimmer’s fiery exterior quickly dissipated the more they walked, now beginning to feel a little chilly, but thought it would be extremely selfish to ask for her coat back. She glanced at her phone as they finally stepped over the curb nearing the bus shack. _Damn, still seventeen minutes,_ she thought as she slid the phone back into her pocket, leaving her hands in there to keep warm.

“Ladies first,” Catra said, quite dramatically gesturing Glimmer to step into the empty bus stop first. The glass shack was completely empty and any street art that could have been admired was frosted over from the winds, even on the inside. It wasn’t heated, nor did it smell too great, but it was at least some shelter from the constant wind and snowfall, both of which had picked up somewhat in the past couple of minutes.

Glimmer could feel herself shaking a little, but tried to stifle it so as to not give it away that she was cold. If there was anything she despised, it was hypocrites, and she was _not_ going to become one if she could just tough it out. 

_Scrrrtch_.

“Whoops,” Catra said, retracting her claws before pressing her fingers against the glass again, the moisture instantly warming the surface and peeling away the thin layer of frost that encased the graffiti. Eventually she pressed the palm of her hand against it and started swiping away at the ice to get a good look. It wasn’t recognizable, but the vibrant colours were much more interesting to look at than just sleet. 

_Chitter, chitter, chitter._

_Hm?_ Catra turned around to see Glimmer sitting on the bench behind her, her teeth repeatedly smacking themselves amidst hissing breaths. The princess’ hands were tightly gripping her knees, pushed together with her arms flush to the rest of her body. _Dummy._

“Want your coat back, Sparkles?” Catra asked, feeling quite comfortable and happy to return it so that she would stop shivering. 

“No!” Glimmer retorted, “I-it’s fine, I’m f-f-fine.”

“Very convincing,” Catra responded with a chuckle. She extended a hand down, to which Glimmer shot her unsuspecting gaze up to meet. Her brows furrowed with hesitation as the top of her teeth gripped her bottom lip from the cold, then gave up whatever pride she was feeling and grabbed on. The feline pulled her up with ease, now right beside each other, and without thinking, opened grabbed both edges of the open coat and embraced the shivering princess with it.

Glimmer gave into it right away, surrendering to the warmth with a blissful sigh, her head pressed against Catra’s chest as she absent-mindedly crossed her arms between them and simply allowed herself to be held. She had to admit, this was… nice.

“Who’s the cold one now, princess?” Catra teased, pulling more of the jacket around Glimmer until she couldn’t anymore. 

“Shut the fuck up,” Glimmer exclaimed with a muffled voice, firmly buried beneath the coat now, getting a good hearty laugh from Catra.

The feline couldn’t resist leaning her face down against Glimmer’s soft, fluffy hair. It smelt of lilac mixed with winter from how much snow had wettened it. _Of course she smells this good even in situations like this_ , she thought as she gently let her mouth and nose press down against her head.

Glimmer felt it, her breath shortening somewhat as she could feel a few butterflies run amok in her stomach at how tender the touch felt. Slowly, she unfurled her arms and slunk her hands over Catra’s waist onto her back, pulling herself closer. Catra closed more of the coat around her, embracing her back the best she could in return.

Neither could deny that this moment was wonderful. Sure, the movie didn’t go as planned, but when something as pleasant as this presents itself, it’s as if any tension that could’ve been there no longer existed. Seconds turned into minutes as they held each other, cradling this shared warmth as they felt each other’s hearts beat. The whole time, Glimmer was just thinking to herself about how badly she wanted to feel those lips of Catra’s again, now quite eager for this bus to pick them up so they could get back to their dorms.

Of course, Catra’s thoughts were pretty much identical, but were cut short from the sheer warmth of their hug turning into a full sweat. “Sorry, I’m like, dying,” she said abruptly as she released her grip from Glimmer and let out a breath of relief at the feeling of cool air sweeping between them. Thankfully, the princess didn’t seem to mind, written all over her face with that radiant smile of hers.

Glimmer’s hands found themselves wandering to one of Catra’s, gripping it with both of them and spinning gentle circles around its palm with her thumbs. “Damn, you really _are_ on fire,” she commented at the immense heat pulsing from her hands, pulling it up against her face that was still cool to the touch.

“Holy shit, _how_ are you still this cold?!” Catra exclaimed in response, darting her other hand up to Glimmer’s other cheek and pressing her hands against them. Any composure she had was quickly thrown to the blistering winds from how sweet Glimmer’s face just _melted_ into her hands, even hearing a muttered _‘ahhh’_ upon her touch. 

With her hands still on Catra’s, Glimmer pressed them both harder against her face for a moment, then pulled one away from her cheek and gave its palm a long, gentle smooch. Just as she turned her eyes back to focus on Catra, she was met with the feline swooping her face down for a kiss of her own, eliciting a muffled squeak of shock before succumbing to its tenderness and warmth.

It was gentle at first, their lips playfully nipping at one another’s, but gradually got more fervent as tongues got involved, quickly escalating as they pulled on each other’s faces. _This_ is what they were trying this whole ‘dating’ thing out for, but this time felt so much more passionate than the other times, a certain euphoria taking over both of them as they let each other have it in this moment of unending bliss. Gentle coos and purrs swayed back and forth as they shared control, completely losing track of time.

_Beep, beep!_

With a sharp inhale, Glimmer pulled her wet lips away and shot her head to the side to look over Catra’s shoulder. The bus was there, and every person and their dog was staring right at them through its windows. “Th-the—we g-gotta go!” the princess stammered, hastily wiping her lips on her sleeve and waving to the bus driver. 

Catra could not be grinning more widely as she turned around and took slow, casual steps behind Glimmer to catch up, a chuckle in her breath as she adjusted the coat she still had. The two of them made their way on board, the feline following the flustered princess to the back of the bus with her rosy cheeks as all of the passengers’ eyes stared them down. Catra would be lying if she said she wasn’t also feeling a _little_ embarrassed herself, but whatever _that_ was just now, was well worth it. 

As the wheels began to turn, they shared a peaceful decline from their adrenaline, not even realizing their hands were locked together between their laps. Neither of them minded, both of them still processing whatever feelings took over them back there, but finally Glimmer spoke up after a few minutes.

“You know, I didn’t think you’d _actually_ show up tonight,” Glimmer laughed as she turned her head. “But I’m glad you did.”

“Yeah, same,” Catra answered, meeting Glimmer’s eyes with a smile, but her expression quickly flushed from her face as she swallowed a lump in her throat. “M-maybe we could do it again… sometime? I-if not that’s cool,” she tried to play it off, darting her eyes away near the end.

The princess giggled and turned away as well, but after a few moments delivered a response. “Sure, kitten.”

**Author's Note:**

> Giveaway prize for tumblr user @AzzyHop, who requested modern Glitra with a tender palm kiss! Hope you (and other readers!) enjoyed it! <3


End file.
